Demon Rising
by Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ
Summary: Maria's found a necklace, that has more meaning then looking good. The necklace has demonic powers. Not soon after she puts it on does she begin turning evil. Can they stop her from turning evil? Charmed crossover. Please R&R. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**San Francisco**

He ran down the alley. Stupid witch. "Come back here you scared?" Blonds the worst type of witch. He only had one option. He looked around. There wasn't much he was in an alley. He needed something someone would pick up.

_There has to be something._

Then he noticed something shine on the floor. He looked and saw a necklace.

_Perfect._

He concentrated as hard as he could allowing all his magic except an ounce flow into it. Finally, it glowed. He whispered something in Latin and it disappeared.

_Go somewhere far away from San Francisco. Were no one will think to look. _

"There you are." The witch said. "Any last wishes?"

"Nope." He said. The witch looked confused for a while then through the potion in her hand.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

San Francisco **

_That was weird._ Billie thought. _He didn't even put up a fight. Maybe I should check the book one last time. _

_­­­­­­_**

* * *

Roswell, New Mexico **

Maria walked home in the freezing night air.

_God I was they would fix my car already._

It was super late and some stupid guy had sat there for almost an hour after the Crash Down had closed and refused to leave. And when she had mentioned that it was closing time, he had only responded "May I have some more soda?" She saw something sparkle on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It had just appeared there.

_Just like magic. Well considering some of the things I've seen it wouldn't be hard to believe._

It was a necklace. It had a crescent moon and some stars around it. She put it in her pocket.

_Maybe I'll wear it tomorrow. _

**

* * *

San Francisco **

"Looks like I forgot to read the fine print." Billie said fingering the line in the Book of Shadows.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Paige said.

Billie stuck her tongue out at Paige them read aloud "These demons have the ability to transfer all their other powers to any object. Allowing them to collect it later after a battle."

"That would explain why he didn't fight back." Paige said. "But if you killed him, wear are your powers?"

"You read my mind." Billie said sitting down in front of her laptop. "So let's scry for them."

After a few minutes the laptop beeped and Billie looked into the screen.

"I suggest you pack your bags." Billie said.

"Why? Where is this place?" Paige asked coming up behind her.

"Roswell, New Mexico."

"Where?"


	2. Chapter 2

Roswell, New Mexico

Maria walked into the Crash Down.

"Hey." Liz said as she walked in.

"Hi." Maria said unemotionally. Then she walked over and sat at the counter.

"Did you study for the test?" Liz asked walking behind the counter.

"There's a test?" Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Whatever, I'll just wing it." Maria said.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Why do you assume there's something wrong?" Maria said with attitude.

"What's with the 'tude?" Liz said.

"Oh chick fight." Michael said walking in with Max.

"Grow up, would ya?" Maria snapped.

"Sor-ry." Michael said. Maria groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Liz said with concern.

"What's wrong me?" Maria said with a laugh. "What's wrong with you? First, your with Kyle then you love Max. Now, you don't. Make up your mind."

"Maria!" Liz said then her mouth dropped.

"I'm leaving you guys are getting old." Maria said then she got up and stormed out.

"Ok how come she's the one who snaps and she leaves like she's the victim?" Liz asked in an annoyed voice. But none of them answered because no one had any idea what was going on with Maria.

* * *

"Piper did you have to bring the kids?" Phoebe asked.

"Well they have no father, we couldn't let Billie go by herself, and Darryl was like our only friend, and he isn't any more. Who was I supposed to ask?" Piper said as they walked down the street.

"Well, how about the magical elf nanny?" Paige said.

"Or Dad?" Phoebe added.

"Right then when Wyatt orbs himself or Chris God knows where, they can go and look for him." Piper said in a fake peppy voice. "No. They are safer with the Charmed Ones."

"God, could this town be anymore cheap and commercialized." Billie said obviously not listening to the other conversation. "I mean a UFO center. As if there are real aliens."

* * *

"It was totally weird like she just snapped." Liz told Alex.

"That sounds nothing like Maria." Alex said.

Maria walked up behind them and Alex got silent. "Can we talk?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Liz said closing her locker.

They began walking and Maria blurted out "I'm sorry. I had no right to say that. Especially in front of Max, I have no idea what got into me."

"It's ok. It is kind of true. I'm sort of confused myself." Liz said.

"I have to get to class." Maria said.

"Ok." Liz said.

* * *

Maria walked over to her locker. She opened the door and looked into the mirror. She leaned in closer to look at her hair.

_Is my hair turning black?_

The roots of her hair was turning darker and darker right before her eyes.

_What the hell is going on with me? I must be imagining it._

She ignored the fact that her hair was dark and looked at her make-up.

_My eyeliner is kind of light. _

She began to add another layer of eyeliner.

_That's better. _

Then she began to adjust her new necklace. She closed her locker and walked away. But, what she didn't notice was that when she was walking to class, they lockers behind her began to fly open.

* * *

"I wonder what actually is in the mystery meat." Alex said poking at his food with his fork.

"Then it wouldn't be a mystery." Isabel said.

Isabel, Alex, Liz and Maria were sitting down eating lunch.

"I like that necklace where did you get it?" Liz asked Maria.

"I got it….at…." Maria looked as if she was trying to remember. "I don't remember."

Max, Michael, and Kyle walked over and sat down at the table.

"Did you hear?" Kyle said when they sat down.

"Hear what?" Alex said turning his head as he looked at the food. "This food is toxic."

"No. Everyone knows that." Kyle said. "Someone opened a whole bunch of lockers."

"Did they take anything?" Maria asked.

"That's the weird thing no one took anything." Kyle said.

Then Tess came to the table and said "Ok so I just got back from the office and they think the whole locker thing was some kind of joke. And what is wrong with your hair Maria?"

"My hair?" Maria asked then everyone looked at Maria's hair.

"It's turning black." Liz said. Liz grabbed a strand of Maria's hair and showed it to her. In a few seconds her blond locks had all turned black.

"That's not normal." Maria said. Then everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is bad this is very, very bad." Maria said looking into the mirror of the bathroom.

"How did this happen?" Isabel said.

"How should I know? One minute I'm a blond the next I'm a brunette." Maria said with panic in her voice.

"Just breathe, Maria." Liz said.

"Yeah, but just incase," Tess said. "Isabel you should you know."

Isabel nodded and Tess looked under all the stall doors. When she was done she nodded her head.

Isabel stood in front of Maria and waved her hand in front of Maria's hair. Nothing happened and Isabel tried it again.

"Why isn't it working?" Maria asked. Isabel just shrugged.

"We have to get you out of here without anyone noticing." Tess said.

"Especially if this is alien related." Isabel said. Then Liz nodded.

* * *

"This is the worst motel ever." Billie said.

"Can you do anything but complain?" Paige said with a sarcastic smile.

"Just go back to your scrying Billie," Phoebe said. "The faster we find this dude, the faster we can leave the worst motel ever."

"Fine." Billie said going back to her computer.

"I'm hungry. Let's take a break and go get something to eat." Piper said picking up Chris.

* * *

"You don't think this had anything to do with my temporary bitchy mode this morning?" Maria asked.

"No, at least I don't think so." Liz said. "But until we figure this out, you have dyed your hair. Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Maria said saluting Liz.

"Ok well just act normal the last thing we need is to attract anymore attention." Liz said. "And that includes going to work."

"Great." Maria said putting her new found black hair into a pony tail.

* * *

"The Crash Down." Billie said. "This place just keeps on getting cheaper and cheaper."

"Billie stop being so mean ok." Paige said.

"Well it is true." Billie said sitting down at a booth.

A waitress came by and said "Hi, my name is Maria what can I get for you guys today?"

Billie began looking down the menu and started to look disgusted.

"The food isn't half as disgusting as they sound." Maria said.

"That's ok I wasn't very hungry anyways." Billie said.

"You guys are visiting right?" Maria asked.

"Just passing through on the way." Piper said.

"Umm…" Paige said. "I'll just have a burger. Not exactly sure which one that is."

Maria laughed and said "What about those two big guys over there?"

"Chocolate." Wyatt said clapping his hands. Maria laughed and said "Well I don't think your mommy would agree."

"No she wouldn't." Piper said. "Don't worry I have their baby food."

"Ok." Maria said.

"I'll have a burger too." Phoebe said.

"Same here." Piper said wrestling Wyatt to sit down.

* * *

Maria sat down at the counter and put her head in her hands. Liz was over turning around the sign so it now said closed.

"What's the matter?" Liz asked.

"I have a headache." Maria said.

"Don't we all." Michael shouted from the back.

"Yeah but it's not the normal one it's like piercing into my skull." Maria said.

"That really sucks." Michael said coming into the actual restaurant. "You want some aspirin?'

"No, I'm just probably hungry I haven't eaten all day." Maria said. "Maybe I'll just go,"

Then before Maria could finish she just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Maria!" Liz yelled.

"In here!" Maria yelled back from the kitchen. Michael and Liz gave each other confused looks then went back into the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. But, it was so awesome, one second I was thinking about the kitchen the next I was there." Maria said in an excited. "And it's like a total head rush." Maria began to laugh.

"This is not a funny thing." Liz said. "Something is seriously wrong. First your mood this morning, then your hair, and now this."

"Come on Liz." Maria said with a smile. "Lighten up."

"Maria I have to agree with Liz. This could be dangerous, we should call Max." Michael said.

"Jesus Christ is that your answer to everything Michael?" Maria said in a bored tone. "Let's call Max."

Then Maria disappeared again.

"That's getting really annoying." Michael said. They walked out into the main room and Maria was standing there.

"Took you long enough." Maria said. "Come on. Catch me if you can."

Then Maria disappeared.

"Think we should call everyone else?" Michael asked Liz. Liz nodded and picked up the phone.

"The girl at the restaurant was nice." Billie said.

* * *

"I think that is the first thing you haven't critized." Paige said as they walked in the darkness.

Then someone blinked in front of them.

"Warlock." Billie screamed. Wyatt's shield went up and Billie threw a knife at the warlock. But it blinked, and it barely passed it.

"I think we just found our demon." Piper said.

* * *

"Oww." Maria said as she appeared back in the Crash Down.

Max, Isabel, Michael, and Liz were waiting for her.

"What happened?" Michael asked pointing to her scar. The knife had barely passed her but cut her shoulder a little bit.

"Somebody threw a knife at me." Maria said.

"Let me see." Max said, he went over to touch it and then it electrocuted him.

"Oww." He said, then the wound just disappeared.

"Thanks, Max." Maria said then she walked away.

"You didn't do that did you?" Liz asked. Max shook his head and looked at his fingers.

"I was afraid of that." Liz said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok obviously the demon was right in front of us." Billie said.

"Yes Billie you threw a knife at it." Paige said.

"Well, it should still be in Roswell." Billie said.

"I don't think it was a demon." Phoebe said.

"Then what was it?" Billie asked.

"I think it was a human with demon powers. It's not like it hasn't before. Besides, how many demons do you know that would be willing to wear one of those stupid alien uniforms?" Phoebe replied.

"Yeah well even if that was true. It was too dark to see the person's face anyways." Piper said.

* * *

"Yes. But we can't risk anything happening to her." Liz said.

"I know but we don't know what she is." Michael said.

"If she can do everything you can say, maybe it's not Maria." Alex said

"No, it's definitely Maria." Max said.

"Yeah, she has that annoying perky thing." Isabel said.

"Impossible to miss." Tess said.

"Yes but according to you guys she had that whole bitchy thing the other morning." Alex said.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late I ran straight into Maria." Kyle said walking and standing next to Liz. "That girl can talk."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" Liz asked.

"No. In this situation it seemed best not to tell Maria." Kyle said.

The bell rang and all the other students started running to class.

"She doesn't have any really powerful powers. Does she?" Isabel asked.

"Not really besides the disappearing act and healing thing. She had the whole bitchy mood then the hair changing thing," Liz stopped short and gasped. Then she grabbed Kyle's shirt and pulled him towards her face without looking at him. "Kyle." She said in a sweet voice.

"Yes." Kyle said quietly.

"Where did the lockers start opening?" Liz asked still not letting go.

"Uh…from the library to the science lab." Kyle said his eyes going from Liz's face to her hand.

"What period?" Liz asked tightening her grip.

"Fourth." Kyle said in a confused voice.

Liz let go of Kyle and pushed him into a locker. "Oh my God. She did it. Her locker is next to the library and she has science for fourth period." Liz said begging to ramble. "This means she was most likely there when it happened. And then the hair, the healing the whatever it was she does, and," Before Liz could finish Isabel cut in.

"Ok Liz trying to jump on your thought train here." She said.

"Maria was the one who opened the lockers. And without even thinking about. Imagine what she could do if she did think about." Liz said.

"We have to talk to her." Michael said beginning to walk.

"No," Liz said sticking her hand out. "I'll do it." Then Liz started walking away, and then everyone else went in their own directions, except for Kyle.

He got up after everyone left. "Ow." He said then he walked away.

* * *

"Ok so I opened a few lockers big deal." Maria said.

"No it is a big deal. Who knows what you could be?" Liz said.

"Well it could just be a planet alignment thing." Maria said. "For all we know Antar could be in our solar system thingy." For exaggeration Maria opened her arms, then fire shoot out of one of Maria's hand and lit a garbage can on fire.

"You were saying?" Liz asked with a smile.

"It still could be." Maria said walking away. Then a locker opened behind her. She went to close it and said "Oh my God, the new Fergie CD." Maria took it out and Liz gave her a look. "Fine." Maria said putting it back. "Whose locker is this?" She asked noticing the pictures of football players and half naked women.

"I think its Kyle's." Liz said looking at the locker number.

"Ok." Maria said putting the CD back and closed the locker then began to walk away again. The CD appeared in her hand and she said "Oh who am I kidding? I want this." Then she shimmered away.

"Uh Oh." Liz said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"She did what?" Michael asked.

"She just sort of disappeared. But it was weird it wasn't like the last time it was….well I can't really explain it." Liz said leaning against the table.

"This is weird even for us." Kyle said.

"Anything is weird for you." Michael snapped.

"Excuse Me!!!!" One of Liz's tables called.

"Opps." Liz said then got up and went to finish her shift.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

"I have an idea, I saw something once but I just ignored it." Liz said

"What?" Michael asked.

"You know it's probably best I don't tell you, at least not now." Liz said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna go now." Liz said walking away and ignoring Michael.

"Max!" Michael said.

"I'll go with her." Max said then left.

* * *

"So what is this brilliant idea of yours?" Max asked as he and Liz walked out of the CrashDown.

"Well, when I was doing a project for school I came across something in the library that might just help." Liz said.

"What were you doing a project on?" Max asked.

"The Salem Witch trials." Liz said as if it was nothing.

"Wait." Max said stopping her.

"You think Maria is a witch?" Max said laughing.

"No," Liz said shaking her head. "I think she's a demon."

* * *

"Billie, why did you wait until the last minute to do this?" Paige asked.

"I didn't wait until the last minute. I just had so much going on with all the demon hunting I had to do for you guys, I forgot." Billie said.

"Oh don't blame this on us. Phoebe went to school and still managed to do all the demon hunting and she only two people not three to help her." Paige said.

"Let's just get to the library, and find that book so I can do my report and get back to the demon hunting." Billie said.

* * *

"Wait, your kidding me right?" Max said as they walked into the library.

The librarian shushed Max as he walked in and Liz continued walking without even glancing back.

"Well," Liz whispered so low only he could hear. "When I was doing my report, I emailed this girl Charlene about it."

"Why?" Max asked too loud earning him another shush.

"Because she was doing a study on demons trying to prove that they really existed." Liz said.

"Next she'll be saying aliens exist." Max said sarcastically.

"Hello!" Liz said pointing at him.

"Not the point. This girl is probably just whacko." Max said.

"See look that's what I thought. Until," Liz said.

"Until what?" Max asked raising his eyebrow.

"Until she was murdered." Liz said quietly.

"By who?" Max asked.

"They never found out it was an "unexplained" case." Liz said using air quotes.

Liz went into one of the rows of books all the way in the back of the library were nobody was.

"Her last email to me said that she was going to look at a demon encyclopedia." Liz said looking at the stacks of books.

"They have one of those?" Max asked.

"Yes and when her body was mysteriously found the next day, I got curious." Liz said.

"So she could have just been murdered by some psycho the end." Max said.

"Yeah except normal psychos don't chop off the heads of their victims and leave them twenty feet away from the body when they were just about to make a famous breakthrough in the world." Liz said. Max just stood their nodding.

"So when this started happening I looked up the demon encyclopedia and I found that we have one right here in Roswell." Liz said.

"Is it that one?" Max asked pointing to a book.

"Yes!" Liz said.

* * *

"Thank God I got here in time!" Billie said. "I got the last copy of the book."

"Yeah just take your notes and let's get out of here. We have to get back to demon hunting." Paige said.

Right after Paige started talking they both heard a scream.

* * *

Max grabbed the book out of the shelf but not ten seconds after he did, did a swirling vortex appear. A man appeared with a weird ax and began to swing it at them. Liz screamed and Max stuck out his hand and the man hit a book shelf. He got up immediately and swung the ax at Liz. She moved out just in time but it still caught the tip of her uniform.

* * *

Billie and Paige ran to the back were they had heard the scream. They saw two young teenagers battling off a demon.

"Weird axe thingy." Paige said and stuck out her hand. It orbed almost immediately in her hand. The demon looked surprised and opened his vortex again. He was about to jump in when Billie flicked her fingers and he hit a book shelf. He got up and almost got to the vortex. He would have if it hadn't have been for Paige orbing in front of him and swinging his ax at him. He hit his neck and for a second it looked as if the head would fall off then his body disappeared.

Billie sighed and bit the bottom of her lip as she saw the two teens staring at her with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"If what you told us is true," Phoebe said. "Then she's going through what we've already gone through."

"Which would be?" Tess asked.

"She's turning evil." Piper said.

"See it's the whole magic thing if she's been infiltrated with the wrong kind of magic then it could be turning her." Phoebe said.

"This is giving me a headache." Liz said rubbing her temples.

"Ditto." Alex said.

"Now tell us about how she was you-know entering and exiting buildings." Paige said.

Piper's phone rang. "Go on without me it's Billie. I mean you would think that she's never babysat before." Piper walked out.

"At first she would sort of just appear and disappear." Michael said.

"Like in the blink of an eye?" Paige asked.

Michael and Liz nodded.

"That means her powers were pretty low level." Pheobe said.

"There are levels?" Isabel asked.

"Low and high. Not very complicated." Phoebe said.

"Now she simmers?" Paige asked.

Liz nodded and said "I guess that's how you could describe it."

Piper walked back in. "Crisis averted. What'd I miss?"

"Well by what these kids are describing it seems that she is going through a different kind of thing then we were going through. The power in her seems to be advancing, ours just stayed the same." Phoebe said.

"You've been through this before?" Max asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"Not me." Paige said holding her hands up. "I don't think I was alive."

"I think she's calling us old." Piper said turning to Phoebe.

"Now is not the time Paige." Phoebe said.

* * *

"You have great potential and great power." The seer said. 

"Well why don't you show me how to use it." Maria said.

"Yes my Queen." The seer said bowing to her.

"My Queen," Maria said sitting down and crossing her legs. "I can get used to that. Now go get me some servants." Maria waved her away, but not before her eyes turned black and fire appeared in them.

* * *

**Sorry for waiting so long to write. I've been stuck. Enjoy and please review.**

**RoswellJunkie **


End file.
